fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilim (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Lilim is child first child of Samael and Lilith and Asmodeus, Kain and Marth older sister. She was born in hell and rised hers mother. But later Samael tried unleash her full potential, which he would uses his own plans. Samael knows that Lilim would great addition to his army because Lilim is nephalem. Nephalem is being which is angel demon hybrid and annex all angel and demon sides powers together and doubling them. Unfortunate to Samael his teaching methods only fueled Lilims demons side and hers angel side didn`t manifest, leaving Lilim as powerfull as hers mother. Later on when Samael has forgotten Lilim, Lilith begins hers plan to owertrown Samael and wants Lilim to unlock hers angel side powers, but is unable to do so. This change comes when Samael brings his second son Marth to hell, make Marth his side. Lilim, Lilith and Asmodeus visit hell prison dungeos where Marth is held, because Marth has refused all Samaels offers to join his side. Lilith tells marth that she can help Marth, if he help hers daugter Lilim to unlock hers angel side. Marth is firstly sceptical to help demons, but agrees, because he seen there is better escape from hell and better to doing rigth now, than hang in prison. Marth begins train Lilim to unlock hers angel side. During this training Lilim personality start change, how more closer hers training gets to unlocking hers angel side. Marth has trained Lilim for months and they are close to unleash hers angel side, but Samael interrupt their training and demands what is going on. Marth quicly knocks Samael away and they make quick escape. Thanks to Asmodeus Marth now knows where is hell dimensional portals to others universes and they escaped one of them. Marth and Lilim teleport out of hell to random planet and are relieved that they get away, but it short lived Samael has followed them and demands answers again. Marth says nothing and powers up his full power, which is noted Michael. Michael comes and slash his sword by surpise to Marth and trowing him to front of Lilims feet. Samael attacks to Michael furious for hurting his son and Michael simply says ``one abomination lesser``. When Samael and Michael figth, they don`t see Lilim to crying over Marth almost dying body. This act unlock Lilims angel side and awakening hers powers fully unleashing massive outburts energy, which begins tear universe apart. Lilim heals Marth and proceed to kick hell out of Samael and Michael. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: ''Hell Chronicles great plan!'' (newborn baby) Those who want, no more: ''' ''Hell Chronicles Great plan ''| ''Born of ultimate abomination ''| ' ''What plans we have togther dear?' | You wanna only her as tool? | No gain, no power, no use ''| ' ''You will regret this someday, i promise it to you my dear husband Trapped and Separated Saga: ''' ''Prisoned in hell ''| Meet Queen of Hell, Prince of Hell and Princess of Hell '''| ''Alrigth here the deal'' | Having fun with Asmodeus and teaching big sister | Lesson one | Lesson two | Lesson three and... | Plan for escape gone wrong | ''Get away and great power awakening'' | ' ''Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... 'Clash of five armies Saga: ' ''...we will FIGTH!!! ''| Recap for seven years '| ' Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! '''Prophesy Saga: Prophesy? What Prophesy? |''' Absolute duo is formed 'Endgame Saga: ' ''Endgame ''| Paradox, wut the fu..... '''Armageddon Saga: ''I gonna save you all'' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Lilim appears as late teens girl with violet eyes and long black hair, with voluptuous figure which is often mentioned alongside hers beaty. She has rigth demonic wing like her mother, but left black angel wing like hers father. After hers angel side awekened and both sides are balanced she start wear school uniform with her own taste, as she goes school with Jane to learn earth habits and culture. Lilim has same personality when hers mother, when hers demon side was dominant. But after awakening hers angel side and balancing powers, hers personality changes drasticly. She becomes child like and wants play with others different games. She still regains hers cold personality when figting, but hers speaking tone is not elegenat anymore like hers mother, it more like mixture child and teen. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral evil, later neutral good '''Date of Birth: 13 March 640, local calendar, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''Lilith palace, which is inside hers personal realm '''Weight: Oh hell no, i won`t ask Height: 156cm Likes: '''Torturing souls in hell, later playing games with others '''Dislikes: '''Figthing after unlocking hers angel side '''Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Values: ''' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Family: ' *'Father: The Devil, Mother: Queen of Hell *'Little brothers: Prince of Hell', Angel with smoking tump and Devil`s dear son *'Future Niece/Other Universe Niece: Annie' Status: Alive Affiliation: Hers mother, Herself, Save the nephilims brigade, Freedom to demons bridage (Maybe???) Previous Affiliation: '''Hell '''Themes: Lilims theme (demon side dominant) Lilim battle theme after unlocking hers full potential Lilim`s awakening/Full power theme When Lilim decides figth!/Lilim is pissed off theme! When Lilim plays with others and is little rough Powers and Abilities Tier: 3-A Name: Lilim, ultimate abomination by Michael, my little princess by Samael Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: No one has never asked Classification: Nephalem (angel demon hybrid) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Space-Time Slicing, Angelic-Demonic Energy Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection, Miracles and Soul Manipulation and immunity (Lilim can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration. Lilim is also herself immune to soul manipulation), Wing manifestation and manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level),Telekinesis (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness (With this Lilim can look happenings around universe), Holy Fire and Hell-Fire Manipulation (Being Nephalem, Lilim can use both holy and hellish flames), Supreme Smite (Physical and range), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High), Twilight Manipulation (As being hybrid, hers ligth and dark abilities has fused and evolved something new), Causality Manipulation, Angelic and Demonic Magic (Type 2), Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), Timestorm Creation, Demonization (Lilim could turn others to demons like hers mother), Possession (physical and mental), Shapeshifting (Full conversion), Succubus Princess, Dream Manipulation, Demon Summoning, Omnilingualism (Nephalem like Lilim can speak and understand enery language in multiverse), Lucifer`s Will (Like his little brothers, Lilim has also hereditary from hers ``Grandpa`` trough hers Father power create almost anything, what she can think up, up to multiversal level), Supernaturally hard skin and Energy Armor Generation (being child angel and demon, Lilim posses hard skin and invisible energy armour to protect her), Universal Lordship (Type 1, Lilim coud create own reality or few if wanted), BFR and Sealing (Lilim can sed and seal hers opponents to her own reality), Acausality (Type 1, Thanks to hers father side powers), Power Nullification (via energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipulation), Law Manipulation (You do as i say), Explosion Manipulation (By Now you made me MAD), Resistance (to power nullification, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time manipulation and reality warping to hers own power level), Attack Potency: Universe Level, (As still not fully awekened Lilim was stronger than hers little brother, but had hints greater power few times. After awakening Lilim tapped full power of Lucifer will and ascend state being par with creator. Lilim has easily defeat Samael and Michael same time with at blink of eye, even Michael and Samael where their full power too. Lilim is rumored be only being who can figth par with Lucifer.) Speed: Massively FTL+, (Lilim is faster than Samael and Michael, which both can fly and retact about quintillion faster than ligth) Lifting Strength: Universal '(With telekinesis Lilim can extend his forcefield to crap astronomical objects, like multible galaxies) 'Striking Strength: Universal (easily knocked Samael and Michael out) Durability: Universal Level, '(After awakening, hers angel side generates invisible energy force field around hers body. Making her even more durable, what she was before.) 'Stamina: Godly, '(Has demonstrated that she can fight with Marth, Kain and Asmodeus easily outnumbering them) 'Range: Extended Melee, '''(Hers wings extend four meters), Universal, (With hers abilities and teleporting) '''Standart equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted, (Even after awakening she looks inocent and child like, she knows many spell what hers mother has tough her and others tricks from hers brothers Asmodeus and Kain.) Feats: ''' *Lilim`s full power state is so powerfull, if she let hers power flush wildly, it can tear universe at blink. *Also Lilim reality altering power was so strong that caugth Lucifer off guard and bringed great demiurge to his kness. *Same attack canceled Lucifers ``reality lock`` from universe. '''Note: Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techniques *'Could you do it for me: '''Like her mother Lilim can too use hers skill or mind manipulation to make others to do hers wishes. *'Demon Legions March: Like hers mother, Lilim can too summon atleast 1 000 000 000 demons to figth for her at blink. *'Something new: '''Being child of angel and demon hers ligth and darkness abilities has fused together and form something new. This combined power combines both elemnets together and make them more powerfull than them as invdividual. This has been proven as Lilim has beated with this Michael and Samael light attacks. Lilim has even fighted and pushed back Darkness (as universal Darkness) darkness based attacks. *'Supreme Smite: 'Lilim only need touch hers foe ligthly to vaporize them or just blink for second to roast hers foes in ten meter radius. *'Your are mine now: 'Lilim uses her energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipulation to nullificate hers opponent power and abilities. (Note, she learned this move from Marth) *'Space-Time slicing: 'Lilim can slice space-time if wanted to. *'Time Strom: 'Lilim can like his father and brothers create time strom, which can disturb other abilities. *'I don`t like this reality: 'Lilim can change or twist reality around her. Hers reality altering powers are vastly superior than hers mothers, fathers and uncles, not mention hers little brothers. Lilim is also only being to these days who had negated Lucifers reality change. *'Now you made me MAD: 'Lilim unleash barrage of millions of light/dark energy swords which can wipe even universe (after awekening) *'Don`t make me MAD: When Lilim unleash hers full power (fully awakened), it can tear universe at blink. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *After awakening Lilim turns out to be pacifist. She won`t attack hers foes, if there is not very good reasons for that. But when she decides attack, she make sure that hell comes to earth. Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Soul Users Category:Law Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Dream Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Twilight Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 3